The Reason for Loving
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Drabble tentang Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan cinta./"Apa alasanmu mencintaiku..?"/Maaf saya publish ulang karena typo!/Happy Reading!


"Hoy, Yamamoto.." Gokudera memanggil Yamamoto yang tengah meminum susu.

Yamamoto pun menghentikan kegiatannya itu, memandangi sepasang manic _emerald_ yang—baginya—indah. Ya, memang itulah sifat sepasang kekasih yang dimabukkan cinta.

"Ada apa, Hayato?" Tanya si manik _auburn _itu.

Dan Gokudera pun bungkam.

* * *

**THE REASON FOR LOVING**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

'_Apa si bodoh itu bisa menjawabnya..?'_ Batin Gokudera berkecamuk memandangi sepasang manik _auburn_ yang tengah memandanginya heran.

Kini dua sejoli itu tengah menikmati waktu istirahat di atap sekolah. Sayang si _brunette_, Sawada Tsunayoshi, tidak bisa menemani mereka karena dipanggil guru.

Atau karena memang ingin membiarkan mereka berdua.

Gokudera tetap tidak bergeming. Yamamoto heran.

"Hayato..?" Yamamoto berusaha memanggil si manik _emerald_.

"Hoy, _yakyuu-baka_," Gokudera memanggil Yamamoto lagi.

"Ya?" Balas yang dipanggil.

"Menurutmu…, apakah—" Gokudera menggantung kalimatnya. Yamamoto lebih memilih untuk diam dan menunggu sang kekasih melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—apakah kau mencintaiku?" Itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya, lebih ke bisikan. Yamamoto terlonjak sedikit.

"Err, apa harus kujawab..?" Yamamoto menggaruk pipinya—canggung. Gokudera naik pitam.

"Teme! Tentu harus kaujawab!" Hardik Gokudera marah. Yamamoto tertawa.

"Ahaha, tentu saja," Jawab Yamamoto. Gokudera kembali bungkam.

"Lalu, apakah kau mencintaiku, karena aku ini pintar?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Lalu diam, sebelum tawa Yamamoto menginterupsi keheningan itu.

"Apanya yang lucu, teme?!" Hardiknya marah. Sungguh, Gokudera merasa sia-sia bertanya hal seperti ini pada Yamamoto yang notabene—orang bodoh.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu karena kau pintar—" Ujar Yamamoto.

Gokudera terdiam.

"—kalau aku begitu, namanya bukan cinta, tapi rasa kagum.." Ujarnya lagi. Gokudera memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Lalu, apakah karena aku…kurang begitu populer..?" Pertanyaan lebih aneh lagi Gokudera lontarkan.

Tawa Yamamoto makin meledak.

"TEME! JANGAN MENTERTAWAKANKU!" Gokudera sudah naik pitam. Mukanya memerah karena marah dan malu.

"Ahahahaha, maa..maa, maaf.., habisnya pertanyaanmu aneh sekali, Hayato…" Ujar Yamamoto disela tawanya.

Gokudera membuang mukanya. Yamamoto tersenyum jahil melihatnya.

"Ah, itu…juga bukan alasanku mencintaimu, Hayato, karena hal seperti itu bukan cinta…" Balas Yamamoto.

"…tapi rasa kasihan."

Gokudera tertegun. Sepertinya, ia telah kehabisan pertanyaan.

"Lalu…apa—" Gokudera kembali berpikir.

"—apa alasanmu mencintaiku..?" Gokudera—akhirnya—memberanikan diri untuk menatap iris mata kecoklatan itu. Masih terlihat semburat merah dipipi putih susu Gokudera.

Yamamoto tersenyum—senyum tulus.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya santai. Mata Gokudera melebar.

"Apa—"

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku mencintaimu.." Yamamoto membelai surai keperakan sang kekasih lembut, masih dengan senyuman yang masih tercetak diwajah—uhuk—tampan—uhuknya.

"…tapi…, yang aku tahu adalah.., bahwa itulah cinta.." Gokudera terkunci oleh mata Yamamoto.

'_Sial, aku…selalu saja kalah darinya…'_ Batinnya.

"Kau tahu, Hayato, cinta itu…adalah saat kau mencintai orang itu tanpa alasan yang jelas.., juga saling melengkapi kekurangan yang ada. Itulah cinta.." Ujar Yamamoto _plus_ senyum andalannya terpatri jelas diwajahnya.

Diam sebentar, sebelum Gokudera menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah."

Yamamoto tersenyum bangga.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Hallo para readers semua! Ameru hadir lagi dng fic 8059!

.

.

Aduh, kata2nya romantic bgt ya :'D , bacanya jdi ngakak sendiri XD

ide fic ini muncul ketika Ameru sdng belajar matematika, dan teman sebelah ngeracau aneh ttg cinta (padahal sumpah, Ameru lgi ngerjain lat. soal) , Ameru dengerin, dan entah kenapa kepikiran utk bkin ini fic XD

.

tengkyu bgt buat temenku yg udh ngasih ide (absurd) ini! hihi~~

.

nah, sampai ketemu di fic lain, minna!

.

.

.

.

.

.

(maaf fic ini saya delete dan publish lgi karena adlh beberapa _typo_ *bow*)


End file.
